The United States of the Magical Kingdom of Avalon
by QueenViperaAzarathofCamelot
Summary: When Yoni and Harry Potter exited the Hogwarts Express, they vanished into thin air. They reappear in a strange, but beautiful place. They are taken to the royal palace, to meet the royal family and the royal sorcerer, Cedric. Yoni has a feeling that she knows Cedric from somewhere, but she doesn't know from where and why she's feeling these things. Yoni P/Cedric.
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

**A/N: There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter. I based this chapter on the last chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit for this chapter.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First. The characters from Sofia the First will make their appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Wish**

Yoni Potter packed with a heavy heart her truck up in the girl dormitory, on the night before she and Harry had to return to Privet Drive. She wasn't looking forward to go to the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inner-House Championship would be announced. They both have been avoiding being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since they had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty, to avoid being stared at by their fellow students.

When she, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Hall, they immediately saw that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning house's colours for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Yoni and Harry knew instantly that they werethere as a mark of respect for Cedric.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table. He had his wooden leg and magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Yoni couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten months of imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty. When Yoni, Harry and the others sat down, together with the other Gryffindors, she asked herself where Karkaroff was right now, and whether or not Voldemort had caught up with him.

Madam Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid and they were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Yoni and her brother, Harry, for a moment and his expression was difficult to read. He looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. After Snape had looked away, Yoni continued to watch him. She asked herself what Snape had to do on Dumbledore's orders, the night that Voldemort had returned.

Her musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy then it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.

"The end…" Dumbledore said, looking around at all the students. "of another year."

He paused and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Before he had gotten on to his feet, it had been the most subdued table, with the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore said. "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here." He gestured towards the Hufflepuffs. "enjoying our Feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice: "Cedric Diggory."

Yoni caught a glimpse of Cho, who had catched her brother's heart, through the crowd. There were tear pouring silently down her face. She knew Harry had seen Cho too. Both brother and sister looked down at the table, as they all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house." Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Yoni and Harry raised their head and stared at Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore declared.

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief and horror. Dumbledore looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic…" Dumbledore continued. "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have do so... either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you do so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Every face in the Hall turned towards Dumbledore, stunned and frightened… or almost every face. Yoni looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco Malfoy was muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. She felt a hot, sick swoop of anger running through her veins and saw that she wasn't the only one who thought it was disrespectful. A little further down at the Slytherin table, she saw that her best friend, next to her other best friends Fred and George, Tim Slytherin, was glaring at Malfoy. She forced herself to look back at Dumbledore.

"There are two other people who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death." Dumbledore went on. "Of course, I am talking about Yoni and Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall, as a few heads in the Potters' direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Yoni and Harry Potter both managed to escape Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "They both risked their own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. They showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that a few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour them." Dumbledore turned gravely to Yoni and Harry, and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured their names, as they had murmured Cedric's and drank to them. Through a gap in the standing figures, Yoni saw that Tim and a great deal of Slytherins toasted with the others, while Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and an smaller amount of Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued: "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened… the return of Lord Voldemort… such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Yoni saw that Krum looked way, almost frightened, as he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall…" Dumbledore said and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students. "will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again… in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief… and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken… that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Yoni's stuff was packed in her trunk, Prudentie, her owl, was back in her cage and Harena, her Lynx-cub, was lying in her reed basket, on top of it.

Yoni, Fred and George were waiting with other sixth-years in the crowded Entrance Hall for the carriages, that another beautiful summer's day.

' _It would probably be warm and leafy in the Privet Drive, and its flowerbeds a riot of colour, when their arrived there this evening._ ' Yoni thought. The though gave her no pleasure at all.

"'Arry! Yoni! " Somebody called out.

Both Yoni and Harry looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Behind her, far across the grounds, they saw that Hagrid was helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope." Fleur said, as she reached out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already." Ron said in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him, but Hermione scowled. Yoni chuckled softly.

"Goodbye, Yoni, 'Arry." Fleur said, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you both."

The Potters spirits couldn't help but lift slightly, as they watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her silvery hair rippling in the sun light.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?" Ron said. "Do you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer." A gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." Krum had come to say goodbye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" He asked her.

"Oh… yes…all right." Hermione said, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriage will be here in a minute!"

"Oh, love is in the air!" Yoni said to Fred and George in a singsong voice. They saw that Krum and Hermione returned quite soon.

"I liked Diggory." Krum said abruptly to Yoni and Harry. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang… with Karkaroff." He added scowling.

"Have you got a new Headmaster yet?" Harry asked and Yoni looked at him in curiously.

Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Yoni's and Harry's hand, and then Ron's.

Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out: "Can I have your autograph?"

Yoni chuckled softly as the horseless carriages which were now trundling towards them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised, but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.

* * *

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Yoni, Fred and George had managed to get a compartment to themselves.

Prudentia was dozing with her head under her wing and Harena, the Lynx-cub, was lying on Yoni's lap purring, while Yoni was absently scratching behind the ears. Fred and George talked more fully and freely about the plans for their joke shop and Yoni listened with interest to it, as the train sped them southwards. They broke off their discussion about the plans, only when the lunch trolley arrived.

When the three of them came back from the trolley and put their money back into their schoolbags. Yoni had bought a large amount of candy and put it away into her trunk. She had a piece of a Cauldron Cake sticking out of her mouth, while she put a large amount of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Caudrons, Fragile Sugar-spun Quills, Chocoballs filled with strawberrie cream, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Exploding bon-bons away in her trunk. They left their compartment and went to search for their brothers compartment.

When they reached that compartment, Yoni was blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, and deafened by a series of bangs.

Yoni blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were lying unconscious in the doorway.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their feet and all three of them had used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"I thought we'd see what those three were up to." Fred said matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Oh yeah? Since when did you thought that?" Yoni asked, while she stepped stumbling over Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, without her wand in her hand.

"When we saw them passing by, as we were at the lunch trolley." Fred said.

"Interesting effect." George said, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus curse?"

"Me." Harry said.

"Odd." George said lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here. They don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Harry and George kicked, rolled and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle… each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit… out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred said, pulling out a pack of cards.

They were halfway through their fifth game when Harry decided to ask them.

"You going to tell us, then?" He said to George. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh." George said darkly. "That."

"It doesn't matter." Fred said, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up." George said while shrugging.

Yoni raised an eyebrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept on asking and finally Fred said: "Alright, alright, if you really want to know… it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" Harry said sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in…"

"Nah." George said gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains for it."

"Well, what, then?" Ron asked.

Yoni saw that Fred hesitated, then he said: "You remember that bet we had with him, at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah." Yoni, Harry and Ron said slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?" Yoni asked impatiently.

"So…" Fred said impatiently. "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it was gone!"

"What!" Yoni exclaimed in anger.

"But… it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" Hermione said.

George laughed very bitterly. "Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty." Fred said. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back." George said glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" Hermione gasped.

"Right in one." Fred said.

"That dirty little rat." Yoni yelled in anger.

"But that was all your savings!" Ron said.

"Tell me about it!" George said. "Of course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything to gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" Harry asked. Yoni looked curiously at them. She had a suspicion, but wanted that the twins would confirm her suspicion.

"He put a bet on the both of you, guys." Fred said. "Put a big bet on you both to win the Tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"So that's why he kept trying to help us!" Harry said. "Well… We did win, didn't we? So he can pay you your gold!"

"I had no need for help in the Tournament and certainly not of him." Yoni muttered angrily and crossed her arms.

"Nope!" George said shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you both drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting both of you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He made a run for it right after the third task."

George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Yoni and Harry wished it could have gone on all summer, in fact, and that they would never arrive at King's Cross… but as they had learnt the hard way that year, time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead, and all too soon the Hogwarts Express was slowing down at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, carrying their trunks.

Yoni left the compartment, stepped awkwardly past Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and went back where they sat during the beginning of the journey.

In the compartment she put Harena back into her reed basket and then dragged her trunk, owl cage and basket out of the compartment. She got off the train and waited on the platform for Harry.

A little later Harry got off the train with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in his hands. They walked to the wall, the barrier, that led to the Muggle World. They stopped in front of it for a few moments.

Yoni sighed softly. She didn't want to go and see uncle Vernon, and knew that Harry felt the same way.

' _I wish that we could go to another place, where we will be accepted for who we are._ ' Yoni thought with another sigh.

She closed her eyes, when she walked through the barrier together with Harry.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light, that she could see through her closed eyelids.

Yoni opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw. She heard Harry gasp next to her.

She saw in the far away distance a snow-white castle with lots of towers with dark red, purple, green and blue rooftops.

Yoni and Harry looked around and saw that they were on a square in a village. Near the well.

"Where are we?" Harry asked softly and astonished.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Enchancia

**A/N: There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First + Sailor Moon, The Adventures of Merlin (mentions)**

 **Layout Story:**

 ***** Normal text - "Drakarys"

 *** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

 ** _*_** _Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

 ***** _Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Enchancia**

"Where are we?" Harry asked softly and astonished, while they looked around.

"I have no idea, but it is really beautiful here." Yoni said almost breathless.

It was really beautiful, very beautiful, where they were. It was very colourful. They never saw this in the Muggle World or in the Wizarding World.

Suddenly a man with short dark blond hair drived by with a cart, that was pulled by a donkey. He stopped and looked at them in question.

"Hello there, are you new here?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Hello sir. Yes, we are new here." Harry said with a smile.

"Can you please tell us where we are?" Yoni asked him friendly.

"But of course. You are in Dumwiddle Village, in the Kingdom of Enchancia." The man answered with a laugh.

"Enchancia? I'm sorry, never heard of it." Harry said surprised.

"Really? It's really a beautiful and amazing country." The man said in shock.

"We see that it is really beautiful here, but sadly enough we are not from here." Yoni said with a faint smile.

"You are not from here, eh! Well, I can take you to the Royal Palace, so you can tell your story to the King and Queen. Maybe they could help you." The man suggested. "I can give you a ride to the castle, because my daughter is there for a visit, with a friend."

"That would be nice, sir." Yoni and Harry both said at the same time.

The man helped them by lifting their trunks in the cart.

"Wow, those trunks of yours are really heavy." He said with a sigh and a tiring smile. Both Yoni and Harry laughed and put the cages and the travel basket in the cart, before they crawled in it themselves.

The man sat down again up front of the cart and put the donkey in motion.

While the donkey pulled the cart forward through the village to the castle, Yoni and Harry looked astonished around them.

A few moments later, they drove through a gate, with behind it a long stone bridge that leaded to the castle. This long bridge was in two part, both were slanted. The first part of it stanted towards the left side up. Halfway the bridge it slanted again, but towards the right side up to the gate of the castle.

Yoni looked to the castle. She saw that it was a rocky island in the middle of a lake, just almost like Hogwarts. She got a really magnificent view from the castle and thought that was more beautiful than Hogwarts.

The drove through the gate of the castle and then arrived in the courtyard.

They courtyard of the castle was round, within the middle a large flower bed, and in the middle of the flowers was a big star made from yellow stones with light blue stones around it.

The donkey stopped in front of a very large staircase, with many stairs, of the castle.

Yoni and Harry jumped out of the cart, and the man helped them to get their trunks, cages and travel basket out of the cart.

"Dad, you are here!" A girl's voice called out.

Yoni and Harry both turned around and saw two little girls from around the age of ten or eleven years came running towards them. They ran off the great stairs. They both had black hair, but their skin color was different from each other. One girl had a pale skin color, green eyes and was wearing a light blue dress. The other girl had a chocolate brown skin color, brown green eyes, red ribbons in her hair and was wearing an orange dress with a red skirt.

The girls just stood next to the cart, and looked at Yoni and Harry in surprise.

"You are early, dad. Who did you brought with you?" The girl in the light blue dress asked.

"I gave these two friendly people a ride here. They are new here in Enchancia and wanted to meet the King and Queen. And I just came to pick the both of you up, Jade." The man answered with a smile.

"I will immediately send a servant to the King to notify that you wish to meet the royal family. I will personally escort you to the throne room and some of the lackeys will take your trunks inside. They will bring these to the guest rooms." A male voice said solemnly all of a sudden from the stairs.

Yoni and Harry looked a little shocked to the stairs.

There on the lower flight of stairs stood a tall lean man with well-kept grey hair that was brushed backwards, and light green eyes. He had small round glasses on his nose and was wearing a black costume vest, a grey-purple pants, a white shirt, a purple ribbon and an orange pull.

"That's a good idea, Mr. Baileywick. You are actually the only one that can arrange a meeting between them and the royal family." Jade said, while she and her friend crawled into the cart.

A few lackeys run towards them. They were wearing a light blue uniform and took the trunks. They wanted to take the cages with them, but Yoni and Harry stopped them.

"Wait a minute." Yoni said and walked towards Prudentia's cage, as Harry went to Hedwig's cage.

"It's better if we take our owls out of their cage. So they can spread their wings and go hunting." They opened the cages and the owls flew graciously out of their cages.

"Wow." Both Jade and her friend said together. "They are beautiful."

Yoni and Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. Or else you make their egos even bigger." Yoni said smiling.

"But they really are beautiful and gracious." Jade's friend enthusiast.

"Yes, they are and they also are very intelligent." Harry said with a laugh.

The lackeys brought the trunks, the cages and travel basket inside.

"Jade, Ruby, we are going home." Jade's father announced.

"Bye Mr. Baileywick. Until next time. Bye um…" Jade and Ruby said together, but stopped because they didn't know Yoni's and Harry's name.

"Yoni." Yoni said with a smile.

"Harry." Harry said softly.

"Okay. Bye Yoni and Harry. It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll see each other again next time ." They both said enthusiastic and the donkey pulled the cart away from the courtyard.

"Would you be so kind and follow me to the throne room?" Baileywick asked while making a bow.

"Okay, we shouldn't let the King wait, because it wouldn't give a good expression." Yoni said with a smile and began the climb the stairs. Harry followed her.

Baileywick walked in front of them as they climb the other stairs from the many stairs. Once they were in castle, Baileywick escorted them to the throne room.

Yoni and Harry looked around them while walking through the hallway. They were getting more astonished by the beauty, that was inside the castle walls. They didn't see that Baileywick had a small smile on his lips.

After walking for a few minutes, they entered the throne room. They stood by the double doors.

Before them was a long straight part of the room with high windows and dark blue curtains at both sides. On the floor was a long blue carpet, a blue carpet like a red carpet, that reached the other side of the room where a wide red carpet was.

They walked over the blue carpet to the wide red one. They stopped a few meters away from the steps of a platform, where the thrones stood.

Baileywick turned around to look at them.

"Wait here. I'm going to see if the royal family is ready to receive you." He said while bowing and then walked away.

Yoni looked at the wider part of the throne room.

On the platform stood five thrones and all five of them had another size. The throne on the far left was the smallest and the finest of them all. The pillows were purple. The throne next to it was bigger, this was the second biggest throne of the five thrones. The pillows from that one were pink. The throne next to it stood in the middle of the thrones and platform. It was the biggest throne. This one had dark blue pillows. On the right side of the throne stood the third biggest throne. It was a little smaller than the pink throne. The color of its pillows were dark olive green. The last throne on the far right was a little smaller than the dark green one, but still bigger then the purple one. This was an elegant and fine throne. The pillows of this thrones were grain yellow.

At both sides of the platform stood a statue of a winged horse, a Pegasus. These were made from white marble. These stood on a big marble block, that were decorated with gold.

On the left side of the room was a high window, where an image of the royal family was depicted.

Suddenly someone coughed, and Yoni and Harry looked on guard in the direction of where the coughing came from. They saw that Baileywick was returned. He stood there with the royal family behind him.

"May I introduce you to the royal family of Enchancia." Baileywick said solemnly as he stepped aside and bowed for the royal family.

The royal family walked to their thrones.

"I introduce you to…" Baileywick said stiffly. "King Roland the Second, Queen Miranda, Prince James and the Princesses Amber and Sofia."

King Roland took place on the throne in the middle, the big one. He had a pale skin and blonde hair. He wore a white shirt, a light blue gillé, a dark blue vest, a dark yellow tie that was in a bow, a khaki beige pants and black knee-high boots.

Queen Miranda sat down on the pink throne. She had more a cream colored skin, pink lipstick on her lips, long brown hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and slender. She wore a pink dress and had a crown on her head.

Prince James plowed down on the throne next to the King's throne. He was slim and had a pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, a blue bow tie, a green vest with golden buttons, a pair of long white socks and black shoes.

Princess Amber sat down on her grain yellow throne with grace. She was slender and had a pale skin, pink lipstick on her lips, half-long blonde hair and amber colored eyes. She wore a chartreuse yellow dress, amber colored shoes, red earrings and had a crystal crown on her head. In her hand she was holding a maroon fan.

Princess Sofia took place on the smallest throne next to the Queen's throne. She was slender and had a pale skin, pink cheeks, shoulder-length wavy maroon hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a lilac purple dress, which was decorated with diamonds and pearls, purple shoes, a crystal crown on her head and around her neck she had an amulet with a big purple gemstone.

"We are very honoured to meet you and your family, Your Majesty." Yoni and Harry both said solemnly. Harry bowed and Yoni curtseyed.

"Likewise, but can we know who you are?" King Roland asked with a friendly smile.

"I apologies, Your Majesty. My name is Yoni Lily Dorea Potter." Yoni said while she made a curtsey again.

"And my name is Harry James Potter." Harry said with a bow.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Queen Miranda said smiling.

"Is that a wand?" Princess Sofia asked enthusiastic and with a lot of interest.

Yoni looked first in surprise at the young Princess and saw that the ends of the their wands were visible.

"Oh yes, those are our wands." Yoni said smiling and they pulled them out.

"So, you are a sorcerer and sorceress then?" The King asked interested.

"The correct name of us is wizard and witch." Harry said thoughtful.

"Witch!" Princess Amber shouted in anguish.

"Baileywick, can you get Cedric? I think that he would like to hear this." King Roland said to Baileywick, who bowed and left the throne room to fulfil the order out.

"Ehm… Your Majesty, may I ask why her royal Highness Princess Amber responded so vehemently to the word ' _witch_ ' ?" Harry asked politely and a little unsure at the King.

"Well, that's because here in Enchancia are many bad and evil witches, which causes a lot of mischief, but there is one good witch. This good witch is a friend of Sofia's." He explained and Yoni and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I can assure you all that my sister isn't a bad witch, but a good one. She's the smartest and also the most powerful witch for her age. She's very protective of the people that she loves and cares about, and can be very temperamental. Because of that she can be very reckless." Harry said enthusiastic.

"Harry! You can be just as temperamental and reckless as me!" Yoni said loudly and pouted.

The royal family laughed at their discussion.

After a few minutes later Baileywick entered the throne room again and a grumpy looking man followed him.

This man was lean and had a pale skin, black hair with a grey bangs, brown eyes and a pointy nose. He wore an olive colored shirt, a purple robe, a dark yellow bow tie and brown fingerless gloves.

"You send for me, Your Majesty." The man said grumpy and mockingly with a bow.

"Cedric, meet Yoni and Harry Potter. They are a wizard and witch." The King said with a smile, and pointed at Yoni and Harry when he said their name.

"A witch? Are witches not bad and mean?" The man, Cedric, asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yoni isn't a bad witch, but a good witch." Queen Miranda said calmly.

"Yoni, Harry, this is Cedric. He is the royal sorcerer of Enchancia. He descends of many generations of royal sorcerers." The King went further with the introductions.

' _A Pure-blood wizard._ ' Yoni thought. She looked at Cedric and was pulled in some kind of vision.

* * *

 **~Begin Vision~**

 _Yoni saw herself standing in a large garden of a castle. She though that it was one of the royal gardens of Enchancia or Camelot, but it wasn't clear. It was dark and the full moon stood high in the sky. The moon lighted the whole garden, but the only dark places where under the trees._

 _She saw that she was wearing an emerald dress, it stood with her eyes and had a golden crown on her head. She looked like a Princess or maybe a Queen._

" _Your Highness, you wished to meet me here in the gardens." A male voice said formely from behind here._

 _The vision Yoni smiled and turned around._

" _Cedric, how many times do I have to tell you that you can drop the formalities when we were alone?" She asked bored and pouted._

 _Cedric laughed softly, wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her firmly against him._

" _Yes, you did told me about it, but I just wanted to gain your attention wit it." He said when he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Well, you have my undivided attention. Actually, you already have that." She said giggling._

" _I'm happy to hear that and to be with you." He whispered and kissed her on the lips._

 **~End vision~**

* * *

Yoni blinked a little in shock with her eyes. She was shocked about what she just had seen and didn't understand it. She asked herself why she saw this vision and how her magical protection bracelet could let it through. She got so many questions and was planning to discuss this with her brother, as soon as they were alone. About one thing she was sure and that was to get to know Cedric.

"Okay, now that we know who you are, maybe you can tell us a little bit more about yourselves." Queen Miranda said enthusiastic and curiously.

From the corner of her eye Yoni saw that Cedric looked at them curiously.

"I'm sixteen, going on seventeen." Yoni said a little nervous.

"And I'm fourteen, going on fifteen." Harry said.

"Our birthday is on the same day. That's on the 31th of July."

"Oh, that's good to know. So then I have some time to organise a ball in honor of your birthday." Princess Amber said enthusiastic.

Yoni saw that Harry paled, when he heard the word ' _ball_ ' and chucked softly.

"Amber!" Prince James said annoyed.

"Where are you from actually?" The King asked curiously.

"We live in the United Kingdom called Great Britain. We live outside the capital of London, in the Surrey district, in a small village called Little Whinging. There we live together with our uncle, aunt and cousin." Yoni explained.

"Why are you living with them and not with you parents?" The Queen said a little confused. Most of the royal family frowned. Even Cedric looked surprised.

"Well, the thing is… thirteen years ago our parents were murdered by an evil and dark wizard. There was a war around that time in the Wizarding World. The Headmaster of our school left us with them with the thought that we were safe there." Harry told a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, how awful for you." Queen Miranda said sadly.

"Yes, that's all awful and all, but how did you get in Enchancia?" The royal sorcerer said annoyed and careless.

Harry looked at his sister with pursed lips and said then: "I think I have an idea of how we got here. And I think I know by whom."

Everyone, except Yoni, looked curiously at him, but Yoni looked at him somewhat quizzically.

"Yoni, I think you've done it again. You are the one who brought us to Enchancia." He said to his sister.

Yoni thought about it and asked thoughtful: "Wait, are you talking about what had happened ten years ago?" Harry nodded.

Cedric looked in not understanding at them and said with a creaky tone in his voice: "What are you talking about?"

"Well, let me explain it. My magical core is much bigger and more powerful than that of the average witch or wizard. It can do things that I have sometime very little or no control over. Because of certain high-pitched emotions my magic can do things, so everything can happen. It's called ' _Accidentally Magic_ ' in the Wizarding World, or the Ministry of Magic see it as Improper Use of Magic, when you are an underage wizard and witch. This is actually the second time that we were teleported to another place with this kind of magic." Yoni said.

"What did you feel before you were brought here?" Princess Sofia asked softly, but interested.

"My feelings were at that time sadness, anger, irritation, unwanted, unloved and misunderstood. Even though my two best friends made funny things happen to cheer me up again." She said thoughtful.

"Well, I hope that your stay here in Enchancia will change those feelings." The King said with a smile.

"We hope so too, Your Majesty." Harry said with a sigh.

"Baileywick, I can assume that the lackeys have brought their stuff to their assigned rooms. Make sure the maids have made these rooms clean and livable for Yoni and Harry." King Roland ordered Baileywick.

Who bowed and said: "The lackeys already have brought their stuff to their assighed rooms. I will make sure that the maids make these rooms as pleasant as possible for our guests, Your Majesty. They will be in order by the end of dinner." Then he left the throne room.

"Rollie, maybe the children could give our guests a tour around the castle." Queen Miranda suggested.

"That's a great idea, Miranda." The King said enthusiastic. "Amber, James, Sofia, you give them a tour around the castle."

"Okay, dad. We'll do that." Princess Sofia said smiling.

"Sure, dad." Prince James said cheerful.

"Fine." Princess Amber said irritated and crossed her arms over each other.

"I will take my leave. I still have so much work to do. If you need me, Your Majesty, then you know where to find me." Cedric said with a mocking bow and turned around to leave the throne room.

"Not so fast, Cedric. You are expected tonight in the dining room for dinner. You can't get out of it. Is that understood Cedric?" King Roland said sternly.

Cedric turned back to his King and looked at him with big eyes.

"W… what… Y… yes, Your… Majesty." He stuttered and left the throne room in a hurry.

King Roland and Queen Miranda stood up and stepped off the platform.

"Children, if you're looking for us, we'll be in the parlor." Queen Miranda said smiling and was escorted by the King out of the throne room.

Prince James, Princesses Amber and Sofia walked towards Yoni and Harry.

"So, where will we start with the tour?" Prince James said curious.

"Maybe we could show everything outside the castle and then continue the tour inside." Princess Sofia suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yoni said with a smile.

Prince James took Harry by the hand and pulled him out of the throne room. Also out of the castle. Princess Sofia giggled and Princess Amber said with a sigh: "Oh James, so little patience and so much energy."

They each took Yoni's hand and left the throne room and the castle.

They saw the boys waiting under the courtyards stairs.

Princess Amber, Prince James and Princess Sofia showed the gardens the fountains, the garden house, the small forest and the castle zoo to Yoni and Harry.

Then they continued the tour inside the castle. They saw where the kitchen, the dining room, the armory, the observatory, the royal playroom, the parlor, the library and the jewelry room were.

Now they went up on the spiral staircase and at the top they came at the door, that had a malicious looking gargoyle on both sides.

"This is Cedric's workshop. Whole this tower is his." Prince James said as Princess Sofia enthusiastically knocked hard on the door.

Behind the closed door they heard glass break and that was followed by a loud explosion. They heard Cedric curse really loud before he yanked the door open and looked furious at them .

"Hello, Mr. Ceedric. We came to show Yoni and Harry your workshop." Princess Sofia said with a broad smile.

"But that doesn't have to be right now, Princess Sofia. Cedric still has a lot of work to do before dinner, he can give us a tour himself, if he has the time to do it and less work." Yoni said with reason to the young Princess.

Cedric looked in somewhat surprise at her, but scratched his throat to hide it.

"Yes, Princess Sofia. Yoni's right. I can give them a tour myself, if I have the time for it and if I don't have so much work to do." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh okay, Cedric. Then you'll give Yoni and Harry a tour, if you're not too busy." Princess Amber said with a smile as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Prince James shrugged and followed his sister with Harry and Princess Sofia down the stairs.

Yoni watched them for a moment, before she looked back at Cedric. She noticed that his robes and face were covered in soot. She got a strange feeling in her stomach, a kind of tingling feeling, as she looked at him.

"You're completely covered in soot, Cedric." She said softly. "You've got it all over your face. Here." She took a purple fabric handkerchief out and gave it to him.

Cedric took the handkerchief and the skin of his fingers touched her hand. They both felt a kind of electric shock going through their bodies.

Cedric pulled his hand back with the handkerchief between his fingers.

"Well… thank you." He said first a bit nervous and then added in a casual sarcastic and somewhat arrogant tone. "Now you'll have to run to catch up with your brother, the Prince and Princesses."

"Okay, see you at dinner." Yoni said softly and suddenly shy. She turned around and walked down the stairs with red cheeks. She didn't see that Cedric was watching her, as she left, with a soft look in his brown eyes and had a little smile on his lips. He looked at the purple handkerchief and went with the tip of his idex finger over the dark grey seam, which formed the initials, ' _Y,L,D,P_ '. He put the handkerchief in a pocket of his robe, wiped the soot of his face with his sleeve and dusted it off his clothes as he entered his workshop again.

Yoni ran after her brother, Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia. She knew that she was blushing when Cedric touched her hand. She hoped that the redness of the blush was less or maybe even disappeared. She didn't want that both Princesses and the Prince to ask questions. She wanted to find out what was happening between her and Cedric. She had never seen this before. Maybe she should send a letter to Gringotts to find out what was going on between her and Cedric.

She quickly joined Harry, Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia. Together they went to the parlor, where the King and Queen were.

They entered the parlor. The King and Queen looked up and smiled at them.

"How was the tour, children?" Queen Miranda asked with a smile.

"It must have definitely been a very quick tour. Have you been everywhere?" King Roland said cheerfully.

"Yes, daddy. We've been everywhere." Princes Amber said with a smile and sat down in the seat between the King and Queen.

"Well, not everywhere. We didn't show Mr. Ceedric's workshop." Princess Sofia said sadly.

"Yes, because there was apparently something that exploded with a loud bang, just like canon." Prince James said enthusiastic as he plopped down in a chair.

"Oh dear, I hope he's okay." Queen Miranda said worried and brought her hand to her mouth.

"He's fine, Your Majesty. He's just under some soot." Yoni reassured the Queen.

"Yes, that's why my sister suggested that Cedric should work in peace now and clean everything up. He can give us as tour himself around his own workshop, if he has the time and less work to do." Harry said as he and Yoni sat down in a chair.

"That's a good proposal." King Roland said thoughtful.

Afterwards, they talked about other subjects, such as: school, Enchancia and the other kingdoms of their world, while Priness Amber mainly talked about dresses, shoes and crowns. The King and Queen gave Yoni and Harry permission to address them by their names Roland and Miranda, because they wanted them to use their names when they were alone. They said that those formalitites only should be used, if there was a royal visit from royal families of other kingdoms. The conversation came to an end when Baileywick entered the parlor.

"Dinner will be served in a moment, Your Majesty." He reported with a bow.

"Of course, Baileywick. Thank you." Roland said as he stood up. The others followed his example and stood up.

Roland offered his arm to his Queen, who grabbed his arm by the elbow and he escorted her out of the parlor to the dining room.

Prince James, Princess Amber, Harry, Yoni and Princess Sofia followed them closely.

Princess Sofia took Yoni's hand and they smiled at each other.

They went through the double doors and arrived in the dining room.

Yoni saw that the dining room was a little smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. On the walls hung portraits, of the royal family of Enchancia, who ruled over the kingdom in the past. In the middle of the room was a long table with a white tablecloth over it. Around the table were fifteen large chairs with a light green pillow.

Roland brought Miranda to the chair on the right side of the table, where a chair was at the head of the table. She sat down and Roland took place at the head of the table.

Princess Sofia took place in the chair next to the Queen. She pulled Yoni with her and so Yoni took place in the empty chair next to the purple Princess.

Prince James and Princess Amber went to take a seat across the table and Harry sat across his sister, next to Princess Amber. The only empty laid place was next to Yoni.

Suddenly Yoni realized that Cedric still could take a seat in that place. She felt her cheeks heat up again and it started to tingle again in her stomach.

Not much later, Cedric entered the dining room and sat down next to Yoni.

The servants came in with plates filled with food. These plates were placed on the table in front of everyone and the glasses were filled.

"I heard that one of your potions had failed once again and that you were completely covered in soot. There is not much changed in your magic, Cedric. Why can't you just be as talented as your father?" Roland said disappointed and with a deep sigh.

Yoni saw that Cedric bend his head in shame.

"Roland, I think you have got too high expectations for Cedric. Not every witch or wizard is perfect and can't do everything from the first time. At our school everyone from each year makes mistakes in spells and potions, but the professors do their utmost best to help us and to understand everything much better. And you should never compare a wizard or witch with his or her magical parent or parents. They're their own person." She said angrily to the King of Enchancia. "Sorry for my outburst, Roland, but I felt that I had to say this."

Everyone, except Harry, looked startled or surprised at her.

Harry looked at her with a broad grin.

"I accept your apology and I see what your brother meant by being very temperamental." Roland said laughing when he was over his shock.

Yoni became a little red again and the tingling feeling in her stomach got worse. She felt Cedric's eyes on her all the time through first course to dessert.

After dessert Cedric immediately left the dining room with a murmur of ' _Have some work to do_ '.

"Baileywick, can you bring Yoni and Harry to their rooms? I think they can use some rest." Roland said when he rose from the table.

"I'll do that with pleasure, Your Majesty." Baileywick said with a bow to the King. Then he looked at Yoni and Harry who were also standing up.

"Will you be so kind to follow me to your rooms?" He asked them.

Yoni and Harry nodded and followed him out of the dining room. They walked through the long corridors and some stairs.

Later they stopped in front of white double door. Baileywick opened a door and walked into the first part of the rooms. That part of the rooms was where people of royal and noble blood could receive people so that the visitors didn't come into the sleeping area of the rooms.

Baileywick continued to the next double door and slide it open.

"These rooms are for you to use, Mr. Potter." He said and Harry stepped into the sleeping area of the rooms. "These rooms are furnished as the standard prince suite which has a canopy bed, a large walk-in closet, a bell rope, a window seat and a bookcase wall. I'll let you alone to explore and to install yourself." Baileywick left the rooms and then went to stand in the hallway to wait for Yoni.

Yoni looked at Harry and said then: "I'll be back."

Harry nodded and she left the rooms.

Baileywick escorted her then to her rooms and they were right next to her brother's. She found it quite handy.

Baileywick opened the doors and also the following doors, which slide open.

"These rooms are for you to use, Miss Potter. This part of the room has been decorated by the maids as a standard princess suite, which has a canopy bed, a dressing table, a large walk-in closet , a bell rope, a window seat and a bookcase wall." He explained.

"I'll leave you now, so you can install your things in peace and get ready for the night."

With that being said Baileywick left the rooms.

Yoni saw that her trunk was lying on the ground at the foot of the canopy bed and on top of the trunk was the travel basket. She didn't want to unpack her trunk yet, but opened the travel basket and pulled Harena out of it. She left her appointed rooms and went to Harry's rooms with Harena in her arms. She walked through the first double door and knocked on the next one.

Harry responded by sliding both doors open and let his sister into the sleeping area.

Yoni sat down on his canopy bed, as he slide the doors close. He then joined her on the bed.

"Harry, I got a vision when we where in the throne room." She began as Harena placed herself on her lap.

Harry looked at her in surprise and said: "Really? What was it about?

"It was a vision of the time of the First Silver Millennium. I saw myself in one of the royal gardens, but I couldn't see if it were the gardens of Camelot or the ones of Enchancia. It was dark and the only light came from the full moon. I wasn't alone. Cedric was there too." She told him.

"Cedric? The royal sorcerer? What happened?" He asked a little startled.

"He had his arms wrapped around me and held me close to him. Then he kissed me." She said softly and blushed.

Her brother looked at her with big eyes and said then: "Strange. Could Cedric also have lived during the First Silver Millennium? Perhaps there may be a possibility that you're each other's soulmates?"

"Maybe, but that's something that the goblins of Gringotts will know." She said thoughtful, while she stroked Harena over her head. "I already planned to write a letter to them."

"Good idea, sister." Harry said yawning and stroked Harena over her sand-colored fur. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It was quite a busy day."

"You're right about that, little brother of mine." She said with a yawn. "Goodnight Harry." She took Harena back in her arms, gave her brother a kiss on his forehead, straight on his scar.

"Goodnight sister. Goodnight Harena." Harry said yawning and stroked Harena for the last time over her head.

Yoni left his rooms, closed both double doors and went back to her own rooms. She made sure that both double doors of her own rooms were closed. She pulled her pajamas from her trunk, put Harena on the bed, went to the bathroom to change out of her clothes and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom after that and crawled under the covers of her canopy bed. She put her wand under her pillows.

Harena crawled on a pillow next to her mistress, lay down and immediately fell asleep.

Yoni smiled at the Lynx cub, stroked over her head, back and belly. Then she lay down, closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**

 **A/N: The meaning of some Latin words:**

 ***** **Prudentia means wisedom, knowledge, foresight, caution, prudence,... in Latin.**

 *** Harena means sand, arena, desert,... in Latin.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cedric, the Sorcerer

**A/N:** **There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter.**

 **A fellow writer, blueastorm28, asked a few questions in a review of the previous chapter, and I thought to answer them in A/N of this chapter. To answer the questions: I don't know Yoni Potters whole name. To be honest I never thought about it, only about Yohanna 'Yoni' Pendragon of Avalon. Maybe my fellow writers and readers could help me with to think about a whole name of Yoni Potter. For that I'll make a poll up for you to vote and to give a possible other names, that you like. For the second question it will be all revealed to you what Harry meant that Yoni had done again. Chapter of revelation is: Chapter 4: The Welcoming Ball.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sofia the First + Sailor Moon, The Adventures of Merlin (mentions)**

 **Layout Story:**

 ***** Normal text - "Drakarys"

 *** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

 ** _*_** _Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

 ***** _Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cedric, the Sorcerer**

The next morning Yoni woke up early. She took her wand from under her pillows and said then yawning: " _ **Tempus Videre**_."

Out of nowhere a red seven appeared and it was clear that it was seven o'clock in the morning.

Yoni glared at the red seven and dropped back down onto her pillows. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She had just closed her eyes and began to dream again. Her dream became a vision again.

* * *

 **~Begin Vision~**

 _Yoni saw that she was running through the corridors of a castle. She saw that everything was much bigger then herself and she saw a blond boy of fifteen years old running in front of her._

" _Come on, little sister of mine, father wants us in the throne room! The new King of Enchancia is here! He has brought his royal sorcerer, who had served his father, and his family with him!" The boy shouted over his shoulder, as he began to run faster._

" _I'm coming! Arthur, not so fast! I can't follow you anymore and can't go on anymore!" The ten-year old vision Yoni said panting, as she tried to keep up with her five your older brother._

" _We're almost there, little sister! Just a little further! You can do it!" Arthur encouraged her._

 _They run through the corridors until they reached the wooden double door, which led to the throne room._

 _The guards, at the doors, opened them and Yoni followed Arthur heavily breathing towards the seven thrones on the dais at the end of the throne room._

 _On the dais were seven thrones, two thrones were in gold with red pillows and the other five thrones were dark brown of color. The two golden thrones stood in the middle of the dais, between the five dark brown thrones. On the left side of the two golden thrones were three dark brown thrones and on the other side there were two of these thrones. Both golden thrones were occupied by the King and Queen of Avalon._

 _The King had short black hair and grey eyes. He had a strict expression on his face._

 _On the golden throne next to him sat his Queen._

 _The Queen had long wavy blond, light blond, hair and blue eyes. She didn't have such a strict expression as her husband, but a calm one and had a sweet smile on her lips. Through her smile the subjects of the kingdom felt more at ease, when they came to get an audience with the royal family. She was also a very Queen of Avalon._

 _In the two dark brown thrones beside her throne sat two young women. They looked very much alike. They might be twins, but they were not._

 _The young woman, tight next to the Queen, had long black brown wavy hair and grey-green eyes. The other woman, next to her, had long blond hair wavy hair and dark brown eyes._

 _Arhtur walked to his throne, which stood next to the King's throne, and mumbled something about 'Damned Morgause and Morgana'._

" _What was that, Arthur?" The King asked with raised eyebrows at his fifteen-year-old son, as he sat down on his throne._

" _Uh… nothing, father." Arthur said with an innocent smile._

 _Yoni rolled her eyes as she sat down in her own throne, next to Arthur._

 _In the throne right next to her sat a boy of eight years old. He had short untidy black hair and bright emerald-green eyes. That was Harry in his previous life during the First Silver Millennium._

 _The King dropped the subject as soon as the doors of the throne room were reopened._

 _The new King of Enchancia came in with his royal sorcerer and his family._

 _Yoni recognized the young King immediately. It was the younger Roland the Second._

 _The delegation of Enchancia bowed before them as soon a they got closer to the dais and said in chorus: "Your Majesties."_

" _Ah, Prince Rolond. No, it's King Roland, right. How does it feel to be King of Enchancia?" Her father said solemnly._

" _It's a great honor to rule over Enchancia in your name, My King." Roland replied formally._

" _I see that your wife isn't here with you. How come?" Her mother said with a gentle smile and in a quiet tone._

" _The thing is, My Queen, my wife stayed in Enchancia with the children. She wanted to come, but she currently felt under the weather." The young King said courteous._

" _Oh, I hope she'll get better soon. How are the twins doing?" The Queen said warmly._

 _King Roland smiled and said: "It goes well with them. James can be a handful sometimes and Amber becomes each day more and more a real princess. She knows what she wants and how she wants it. And makes it clear when it's not good."_

 _The King and Queen of Avalon smiled._

" _Who do you have with you?" The King asked interested._

" _The royal sorcerer, who has served my father very well and his family. This is Goodwyn the Great…" Roland said as he put a hand on the older man's shoulder._

 _The older man had a normal size and was built somewhat broad. He wore a long red robe and had a red pointed hat on his head. He had a grey mustache, beard and hair, and blue eyes._

" _This is his wife, Winifred the Wise…" Roland con tinued with the introductions._

 _The woman, Winifred, was just like Mrs. Weasley, a little small and somewhat chubby. She had the some pointy nose as Cedric. Her eyes and jewelry were in the color of peacock blue, her lace dress was medium blue. Her hair was in short, curly brown rings._

" _and this is their son, Cedric. He'll soon take over the task as royal sorcerer from his father." The new King of Enchancia said with a smile._

 _This Cedric seemed to be a year older than her sister, Morgana. His grey bangs were only half the size, then the one she had seen the previous day._

" _I hope you're ready for this, Cedric. We're confident that you'll do well." Mother said with an encouraging smile to Cedric._

 _Cedric bowed and said: "Thank you, My Queen. I wouldn't let you down."_

 _Father stood up and said: "Well, I hope that you'll have a pleasant stay here in Camelot, the capital of our kingdom."_

" _We're looking forward to it, My King." Roland said with a bow._

" _My King, My Queen, I see that you have five beautiful children." Winifred the Wise said with a smile._

" _Thank you, Winifred. They're also very special." Mother said smiling._

" _Could you please introduce them to us?" The sorceress asked curious._

" _With pleasure. This is our eldest daughter, Morgause. She 's nineteen years old." Mother said with a radiant smile and the blond woman on the far right stood up. "The second eldest daughter is Morgana. She's sixteen years old." Morgause sat down again and the dark-haired woman, between the Queen and Morgause, stood up._

" _Our third eldest and first son is Arthur. He's fifteen years old." Father said with a proud broad smile. Morgana sat back down again and Arthur stood up, standing tall and proud, like a real Prince._

" _Our fourth eldest and youngest daughter is Yohanna, but she likes being called 'Yoni'. She's ten years old." Father went on, as Arthur sat down again in his throne and Yoni jumped out of hers. "And our youngest and second son is Harry. He is eight years old." Yoni plopped back down in her throne, as Harry slid off his throne and waved shyly at the group before him._

" _Oooh, the young Prince Harry is so cute." Winifred said enthusiastic and Harry blushed._

 _Yoni giggled softly and Arthur grinned behind his hand._

" _Perhaps can Her Royal Highness Princess Yoni give our Cedric a tour around the castle and the city?" Goodwyn suggested to the King of Avalon._

" _That sounds like a good idea, my dear Goodwyn."Father said with a broad smile._

" _Yoni sweetheart, would you like to give Cedric a tour around the city and the castle?" Mother asked softly to her youngest daughter._

 _Yoni nodded shyly and looked nervous at Cedric._

" _Okay, that's settled then. Children, go back to what you were doing a few moment ago. While your mother and I discuss some things with King Roland and Cedric's parents. We'll see each other again at dinner." Father said as he got up together with mother and stepped off the dais._

 _Morgause, Morgana, Arthur and Harry quickly left the throne room._

 _Yoni walked slowly off the dais to Cedric and stopped in front of him. Cedric bowed deeply and said: "My Lady."_

 _Yoni blushed a little and said: "My Lord."_

 _Cedric straightened his back and offered her his arm. She hooked her arm in ti his and together with the young sorcerer she left the throne room._

 _Suddenly everything went black._

 **~End Vision~**

* * *

Yoni slowly opened her eyes and saw that Baileywick was standing next to her bed.

"Good morning Miss Potter. Breakfast will be served in the dining room within half an hour." He said with a bow.

"Okay, thank you, Baileywick." She said with a smile and stretched her arms above her head. He bowed again and left the rooms.

Yoni threw the sheets off of her and crawled out of bed. She entered the bathroom and freshed up for the day.

When she left the bathroom, she saw that Harena just stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Harena. Slept well?" Yoni said softly as she stroked the soft head. Harena purred in satisfaction.

Then Yoni walked to the walk-in closet and was closely followed by the Lynx cub. She entered the closet and looked around in shock. There were way too many dresses in the closet, but she had no idea what to choose.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yoni said loudly and heard the double sliding door slid open and close. She walked out of the closet, to see who had knocked on the door.

At the closed doors she saw Princess Sofia standing there.

"Good morning Yoni. I hope you slept well." The young Princess said with a broad smile.

"Good morning Princess Sofia. Yes, I slept very well. And I think that Harena also slept very well." Yoni said with a smile and looked at the cub, who was sitting on a chair near the closet door.

"Harena? Who's Harena?" Princess Sofia asked curious.

"Well, Harena is my Lynx. She's just a cub. She's very sweet, but also very protective and curious." Yoni replied as she walked back into the closet.

Princess Sofia saw the Lynx cub as soon she entered the closet.

"Oh, she's such a cute cub. Can I pet her?" The Princess said as she walked towards Harena.

"Of course, you can pet her. She likes that. Don't be afraid, she wouldn't hurt you." Yoni said with an encouraging smile. The Princess petted Harena gently over her head and the Lynx cub immediately started to pur loudly.

Princess Sofia giggled and scratched behind the ears.

Yoni smiled and then looked back at the dresses.

The Princess giggled as when Harena licked her fingers and then said to Yoni: "Call me Sofia. We're friends, right? Are you having trouble for choosing a dress?"

Yoni smiled when she heard the word ' _friends_ ' and nodded at ' _trouble for choosing a dress_ '.

"I can help you with that. Believe me, I had the same problem when I just became a Princess and came to live here in the castle." Sofia said laughing and came to stand next to Yoni.

Yoni chuckled softly.

"What colors do you like?" Sofia asked as she looked up at the rows with different dresses.

"My favorite colors are black, dark green, emerald green, crimson red, blood red, dark purple, light purple, deep sky blue and dark pink. No light pink or pink, please." Yoni summed it all.

"Okay, not pink or light pink. I don't wear any shades of pink. Not even dark pink. They say that that color would bring misfortune when I wear it." The young Princess said with a giggle.

Yoni looked at her with a frown and said: "How come?"

"Well, you can better ask Mr. Ceedric about it. He can explain it much better than I can." Sofia said nervous.

"You mean Cedric, Sofia. Not Ceedric." Yoni said with a small smile.

"Yes. What about this dress?" The Princess said and held a dress up.

It was a blue dress. It had two different shades of blue, such as grey blue and dark blue. At least it wasn't a hoop dress, so Yoni wouldn't feel like a pie.

"That's good dress. At least it's not a hoop dress." She said smiling and Sofia laughed.

"Come on, put it on. I'll help you." The Princess said with a smile and Yoni nodded.

As promised, Sofia helped Yoni to put the dress on when she was wearing it, Yoni went to admire herself in the standing mirror. It consisted out of a dark blue undergown and an grey-blue top gown. The bottom of the top gown didn't reach all the way down to the ground and didn't cover the entire skirt of the undergown. It covered the entire torso up to the hips. Further down the hips the top gown became narrower and it only covered the middle of the skirt of the undergown. At the neck was a neckline, but wasn't very deep in both gowns. It had dark blue undersleeves of the undergown. The top sleeves were a long cloth of grey-blue fabric, that just came to the middle of the shin. It was attached to the shoulders of the top gown. On the shoulders were golden ornate plates and just below her breasts was a wide golden belt, which had the same ornate style as the plates on the shoulders. The dress stood her well. It was also comfortable and she liked the style.

"It looks good on you." Sofia said when she took a good look of Yoni.

"Yes, and it's also very comfortable. Who designed this dress?" Yoni said when she turned to face Sofia.

"Well, all of our dresses are designed and made by Madame Collette. She's the royal seamstress." Sofia said as she left the closet together with Yoni and Harena followed them.

Yoni walked to the canopy bed and took her wand from under her pillows. She took her wand holster from her trunk and then put it on her left arm under the dark blue sleeve. Then she attached her wand to it.

After that Yoni and Sofia left the rooms together with Harena and walked through the corridors to the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room they sat down side by side in the same chairs as last evening.

Princess Amber was already sitting at the table with Roland and Miranda, as they had entered the dining room.

Harry entered the dining room together with Prince James and he went to sit at the table across his sister.

"Sofia, do you think Madame Coullette would make beautiful dresses from my designs?" Yoni asked Sofia, as she just started to eat her breakfast.

"I think so." Sofia said thoughtful.

"Do you design your own clothes?" Princess Amber asked suddenly and startled, but the interest was readable in her eyes.

"Yes, I sketch the designs for my clothes and when they're done, I'll give them to a seamstress, so that this person can make it." Yoni explained.

The eyes of Princess Amber grew bigger and her smile grew even wider. She clapped enthusiastic in her hands.

"Can I see some of those sketches? Can you also draw some dresses for me?" Princess Amber asked her excited.

"Amber!" Prince James and Sofia said a little irritated.

"What? I can ask that." Princess Amber said a little innocent.

Yoni and Harry both chuckled softly.

"I would like to show my designs to Princess Amber and would like to sketch something for her." Yoni said with a smile and Princess Amber clapped in her hands again.

"Oh, thank you, Yoni. You can call me Amber, because we'll going to be best friends." Amber said enthusiastic and with a broad smile.

Yoni had to laugh again and Prince James said in a whinny voice: "Hey, I want to be your best friend too!"

"James!" Roland said in a stern voice to his son and Miranda giggled softly behind her hand.

"James, I think that the three of us will be their best friends." Sofia said with a smile.

Yoni and Harry both nodded, because they thought that she was right about it and smiled at them.

"Okay, if we're going to be friends, then it's better that you call me James. If we're friends, it would be strange if you can only call me by 'Your Highness'." James said with a broad grin.

"That's good to know." Yoni and Harry both said together.

"Children, what are you going to do today?" Miranda asked curious.

"I'm going to the village today to visit Ruby and Jade." Sofia said.

"But you saw them just yesterday." Roland brought against it.

"Oh Rollie, let her go." Miranda said calmly, and the King said nothing anymore about it and listened the plans of the others.

"Hildegard and Clio are coming to the castle soon. We are going to have a tea party together." Amber said with a broad smile.

"Zandar will be coming soon to the castle too." James said enthusiastic. "Maybe Harry would like to join us to play some games in my tree house." Then he looked hopeful to Harry. Who then looked a little helpless to his own sister.

"You have to choose for yourself, Harry. You shouldn't look at me or ask for my permission." She said in a sort of nonchalant voice.

"Okay, it sounds nice." Harry said to James, who happily cheered.

"What are you going to do, Yoni?" Miranda asked curious.

"Well, first I though to a letter and read a book after it in the royal gardens." Yoni said with a smile to the Queen.

"Who are you going to write a letter to?" Roland asked with a little curiously. He was very interested in his two guests and longed to know more about them and where they came from.

"I'll write a letter to a goblin of the wizarding bank, Gringotts." She said.

"Interesting. You have to tell me some more about this bank." The King said then with a broad smile and Yoni nodded.

* * *

When everyone had finished their breakfast, they each left the dining room.

Yoni walked back to her rooms and took a sheet of parchment, a jar of ink, a quill and the book ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find_ ' from her she left her rooms together with Harena and made their way through the corridors of the castle, until they were outside in the royal gardens. There she looked for a bench that stood in the shade of a few trees, and had a nice view of the rest of the garden.

There she took a seat on that specific bench in the shadows, placed Harena next to her on the bench, put then a sheet of parchment on the book opened the jar of ink, dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and began to write her letter.

* * *

 _Dear Griphook_

 _I write you this letter, because I have a question for you. My brother, Harry James Potter, and I had some questions about our heritage. We thought you and your fellow goblins could help us out in there._

 _Do you have a way to find out what the inheritance is of a witch or wizard, from which families they descend what potential magical powers they have, or if they have had a previous life and whether they have soul mates or not? If you have a way to find out, can you please send it to us? Also with the necessary explanation about what it is and how to use it. Thank you for your help._

 _Sincerely yours and let your enemies' blood flow richly around you._

 _Yoni Lily Dorea Potter_

* * *

Yoni read the letter for several times and folded the parchment. She closed the jar and put the quill, the jar and letter and letter down next to her on the bench. Then she opened her book and began to read.

Suddenly she heard growling around her and looked up in surprise. Harena snarled to the growl, for possible danger.

Yoni saw then ten wolves sitting in front of her. She recognized the wolves right away. She closed her book, put it down on the bench, petted over Harena's back, to make it clear to her that everything was fine, and went to sit down on her knees on the ground. She opened her arms and the largest wolf, a tricolor, came forward and stood between her outstretched arms. She put her arms around the animal's neck and buried her face in his fur. His fur had a black, grey and white color, and it was very warm and soft.

"Confusio? Am I glad to see you. How did you and others got here?" She said with a smile and laughed when she was licked in her face by each of the ten wolves.

Suddenly she saw the three wolf pups and their fur had the colors of Confusio and his mate, the beige she-wolf.

Harena looked curious at the three pups and the beige she-wolf pushed them closer to Yoni.

"Confusio, I see that you and Structuria have been busy lately." Yoni said in a teasing voice. She carefully looked at the three pups and Harena jumped off the bench. The Lynx cub sniffed the pups curiously.

One pup had a beige and white fur. Another pup had a grey and black fur, and the last pup had a black and beige fur.

"Have you already named them?" Yoni asked curiously and both wolves shook their heads. "Do you want me to give them a name?"

The two wolves each gave her a lick on the check and she giggled. She carefully looked at the three pups againand noticed that it were all girls. She first took the pup with a beige and white fur.

"I call you Justitia0" Yoni said with a smile. The pup licked her on the nose and a collor with a medal appeared around the pup's neck. On the metal was ' _Justitia_ ' griffled in it.

Yoni put the pup back on the ground. Then she took the pup with the black and beige fur in her arms.

"I'm going to call you Sententia." She said laughing because the pup also gave her a lick on her cheek. Also with this pup appeared a collar with a medal around her neck. On this medal was ' _Sententia_ ' griffled in it and the pup was then put back on the ground again.

Then Yoni took the third and last pup with a grey and black fur.

"And I'll call you Ruina." She said with a broad smile. This pup gave her a lick on her chin and a collar with a metal also appeared around her neck. Also on this metal was the name ' _Ruina_ ' griffled in it. Then she put back on the ground with her parents and sisters.

Yoni's wand came loose from the holster from under her sleeve and slipped into her hand. She waved with it and a reed basket with a pillow appeared out of nowhere.

Confusio and Structuria put their three pups in the basket and lie there next to it. The other wolves went on a further distance.

Yoni stood up and sat down on the bench. Harena walked over and tapped with her paw on Yoni's leg to get the attention of her mistress. She was then picked up and placed back on the bench.

Then Yoni took her book and opened it again. She began to read from where she left of.

* * *

Further in the royal gardens was Cedric searching for ingredients for his potions and then plucked it. On his shoulder sat a black raven called Wormwood.

Wormwood tried to take a berry, but Cedric knew what he was going to do and immediately put the berries away.

"No Wormy! That's not for snacking! I need those berries for my potions!" Cedric said angry to the raven who then cawed back in anger.

He continued walking through the gardens, mumbled something and picked some herbs.

Suddenly Cedric saw Yoni sitting on a bench with a book in one hand and in the other hand her wand, while waving aimlessly with it. These formed dark purple patterns. He saw that there were ten large wolves around her on the ground, a Lynx cub was lying on the bench next to her and three wolf pups in a reed basket. He saw that the pups were trying to grab the patterns with their paws and mouths.

Cedric came curiously closer and tried to stay unnoticed, but his presence was noticed.

The wolves all looked at him and began to growl loudly. Confusio immediately stood up and growled threatening. The three pups stood playing and tried to growl just like their father, but only a squeak came out.

Yoni looked up from her book and stopped abruptly waving with her wand. Then she saw Cedric standing there. Harena lazily opened her eyes and looked at Cedric in disinterested.

"Confusio! Back! That's enough!" Yoni said sternly to the alph wolf and then looked at the other wolves of the pack. "That goes for you too!"

Confusio growled softly, but lay back down and kept an eye on Cedric. The other wolves put their heads on their front paws.

"Sorry, they're somewhat overprotective." Yoni apologized to Cedric for the wolves.

Cedric just sneered at her, the wolves and Harena.

"Yeah right. And what are you even doing here in the royal gardens?" He said in an unpleasant voice and a sigh.

Yoni looked bewildered and hurt at him, and said then: "I was just enjoying a book and the sun. I've just got a very hard and difficult school year." She looked away.

Cedric looked uncomfortable at her.

"I really don't understand that you can do better in magic than me, while I'm a little older than you." He said in a cutting voice.

Yoni looked at him in disbelief and sighed in annoyance.

"Did you not listen well to what I said yesterday at dinner and in the throne room?" She asked angrily.

"I've listened, but I still don't quite understand. If you do some magic, then everything goes perfectly and it all seems so easy. With me everything fails, when I do magic or make some certain things for the King. You don't even how humiliated that is." He growled and she looked a little quizzical at him.

"Do some magic for me!" Yoni commanded him challenging.

"You want me to do some magic for you. Very well." Cedric said angrily and pulled abruptly his wand out. He pointed his wand at the sky and said: " _ **Mohit Flora**_!"

His wand fired a beam of light to the clear blue sky.

Suddenly some thick dark grey clouds appeared in the sky. It started to rain and there was lightning.

Yoni immediately realized that it went wrong and raised her wand. She pointed it to the sky and said: " _ **Finite Incantatem**_!"

Her spell made sure that it stopped Cedric's spell gone wrong and the sky became light blue again.

Cedric first looked startled at the sky and then surprised at Yoni. He shook his head and looked at her in frustration.

"Do you see, now?" He asked angry and frustrated. "My spells always fail! I'm a nutshell of a sorcerer!"

"Stop it, Cedric!" Yoni suddenly said loudly in anger.

Cedric stopped complaining about his spells and belittling himself and saw that her eyes became golden for a few seconds, before they turned emerald green again.

"You're not a nutshell of a sorcerer and whoever thinks so is an idiot. They don't have any idea how a life of a witch, wizard, sorcerer or sorceress really is." She said while crossing her arms. "Believe me, sometimes some spells even go wrong for me from the first time. That's for everyone. I've learned that you just have to practice a lot and patience, until you really succeed."

Cedric looked at her in surprise. Yoni chuckled softly.

"Don't look so surprise, Cedric. I'm only human who also makes mistakes and isn't perfect." She said with a smile.

"Can… can you do a spell where you were having trouble with it, while learning?" He asked her uncertain.

"There's a spell that even brings problems to most graduated witches and wizards. Sometimes it's impossible for them to perform." She said thoughtful and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought of a happy memory. She thought of all the fun things she had experienced with Fred, George, Lee and Tim, but also the ones she had experienced ten years ago with Ace, Sabo and Luffy, and said: " _ **Expecto Patronum**_."

A silver fog sputtered out from the tip of her wand and took the shape of a wolf. The silver wolf ran around Yoni, Harena, Cedric and the wolf pack, before it disappeared.

Cedric looked at her with big eyes and said wondering: "Wow."

Yoni chuckled and said: "In one of my books there are several chapters about this spell. I can give you these books on this subject, so you can study it and maybe we can try it together."

"That would be nice." He said with a smile.

The raven, who was sitting on Cedric's shoulder, cawed loudly in his ear.

"Ouch! Wormy!" Cedric cried out as he grabbed his ear and the raven flew from his shoulder to Yoni's shoulder.

Yoni looked confused at the raven. She was a bit fascinated in ravens, slightly less than wolves, snakes and dragons. This was actually the first time a raven came to sit on her shouldr. Usually her owl landed on her shoulder and the ravens landed around her as she sat on the grass on the grounds of Hogwarts. No one knew that she liked to be around ravens, only Harry, her four best friends; Fred, George, Lee and Tim, Sirius, Remus, Ace, Sabo and Luffy knew about this.

"You know this is the first time that Wormwood goes to sit on someone else's shoulder. He only sits on my shoulder or on his perch. A bit strange." The royal sorcerer said softly and strictly added then: "Wormy, come here!"

The raven hesitated for a while, but eventually he flew back to his sorcerer again.

"Who are all your wolf friends and your Lynx cub? I know that the lagerest wolf is Confusio." Cedric asked curious and cast a cautious look at the alpha wolf.

"Cedric, they don't do anything to you, if you're not a threat to me or the pups. If you were a threat, then I can hardly stop them from attacking you." She reassured him. He looked at Confusio and the wolf was lying close to him.

Yoni followed his gaze to the beige she-wolf.

"That's Structuria. She's Confusio's mate and mother of the three pups. Together they're the alpha couple of the pack." She said and pointed then to the basket. "The pups are Justitia, Ruina and Sententia."

Yoni walked to a black–grey wolf and a white wolf, then sat down on her knees and petted each on their heads.

"The black-grey wolf is Despera. He's the second largest wolf of the pack. The white she-wolf is his mate, Ancora. Together these wolves form the beta couple." She said with a smile as she rubbed over their belly. But that was short-lived, because a golden wolf and a black wolf chased both of them away, to get also her attention and to be petted.

Yoni giggled softly and said: "The golden wolf is Illumino and his mate, Tenebra, is the black she-wolf."

Then she got up and walked to a grey wolf, a light grey wolf, a brown wolf and a brown-black-white wolf. She sat down on her knees when she reached them. The grey and light grey wolves were lying close to each other, and the brown and brown-black-white wolves were also lying close together.

"The light grey wolf is Otium and the grey she-wolf, Cassida, is his mate. The brown-black-white wolf is Praedonum and the brown she-wolf, Gaza, is his mate." She said when her hands were licked by Gaza and Cassida.

"And the Lynx cub, over there on the bench, is Harena." She said when she pointed to the bench, where Harena was peering at them.

"Which of the wolves are the most aggressive of the pack? Is Harena aggressive?" Cedric asked curious, as he came closer.

"I don't see, them as aggressive wolves. Nor Harena. They'rev mainly protectors. The wolves protect each other in the pack and Harena mainly protects my belongings. The pack's protectors are Confusio, Despera, sometimes Cassida, Otium, Tenebra and Praedonum. The she-wolfs are only very protective if their mate is injured or if there are pups in the pack." She replied with a smile.

The royal sorcerer came up to her and sat down beside her on his knees, and slowly reached out his hand to Cassida.

Cassida looked warily at the hand, sniffed at it and started to lick it. She stopped with licking, got up and went to lay down next to Cedric, with her head on his lap. He petted her on the head with a trembling hand.

"You know… I…" He began nervous and Yoni studies him. "I can show you my tower now. If that's what you want."

"That would be nice, Cedric." She said with a warm smile.

He stood up, causing Cassida to whimper and reached his hand out to Yoni. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Wait a minute…" She said and teleported her quill, ink jar and book back to her room. She took the letter in one hand and whistled on her fingers of her other hand.

Suddenly Prudentia landed graceful on her shoulder and held her leg out.

Yoni attached her letter to the owl's leg and Prudentia flew off again.

Also the wolves got up, Harena jumped off the bench, Yoni took the basket with the pups and walked beside Cedric, who led the way to his tower. The wolves followed them closely.

* * *

A little later they came to a closed door, which led to Cedric's workshop.

Cedric walked to one of the two gruesome gargoyles, pulled a key out of it and opened the door. He went inside and Wormwood flew from his shoulder down to his perch.

Yoni, Harena and the wolves followed them inside.

The room was round and there were two desks further into the room. On one table stood a cauldron, some glass bottles with colored liquids in it, test tubes with diffirent types of liquids and an open book was leaning against a stack of books. So on this table was where the potions were made.

On the other desk lay an open book and an ink jar with a quill in it. It was also more a writing desk, because the blade of the desk was a little crooked than the previous one.

About that desk hung a portrait of an old man and woman, who looked awfully familiar from her vision.

Yoni thought that Cedric seemed to look just like his parents and thought: ' _These are certainly his parents_.'

There was also a large bookcase that was full of books.

Yoni frowned and asked: "Uh… Cedric, are this all the books you have?"

Cedric looked up from what he was doing and said: "No, look up."

Yoni did what he said and gasped at what she saw. She saw that there were bookcases all over the inside of the roof of the round tower. She saw that you could reach it through iron ladders and platforms.

"Wow." She said surprised. She didn't see that Cedric was smiling. She looked down again and saw an opening next to the writing desk. There hung dark red curtains.

Yoni suspected that it was the private part of the tower. So there would Cedric stay, just as a person would live in a house.

She looked at Cedric and saw him standing at his work desk for potions, stirring in the cauldron. She walked up to him and looked curiously into the cauldron to see what he was brewing.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked softly.

Cedric thought about it and said: "The potion is almost ready. Maybe you can write the name of the potion down several times and stick them on the bottles."

"Yes, that's good." She said and immediately went to work. She wrote the name of the potion several times over.

Just as Yoni wanted to put the first piece of paper on a bottle, Cedric asked: "Tell me more about that school where you and your brother learn all about magic?"

"Well, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four most powerful witches and wizards from that time. It's a large medieval castle with many towers. You'll be first sorted by the Sorting Hat in one of the four Houses as a first year. There is a very large domain around the castle. There is also a large lake, a large forest, the greenhouses in which magical plants grow and a large oval field, where we play our kind of sport, Quidditch, in our spare time." She said with a broad smile.

"Who founded the school? What Houses are there? How old are you when go to Hogwarts for the first time? How do you actually go to Hogwarts?" He asked curiously when he did some ingredients in the cauldron, while he was stirring.

"The school was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The four Houses are also named after them: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You'll receive an acceptance letter a few days before your eleventh birthday or on that birthday. You also need to write a letter back if you accept or refuse the acceptance on or before your birthday by owl. You're usually eleven years old in your first year at Hogwarts, but some of the first year students will be twelve years old, even their first years just began. On the first of September you have to go through a magical wall between the platforms nine and ten, so you can get on the platform 9 3/4. On that platform you can take the Hogwarts Express, which departs punctual at eleven o'clock. And when you arrive in the evening, then you'll take the boats as first years or for the other years your take the horseless carriages." She explained it all and the royal sorcerer nodded interest.

"What subjects are given at Hogwarts? What subjects are your favorite subjects?" He asked further when he began to bottle the potion into the labelled bottles.

"Well, the school offers core subjects, but also elective subjects. The core subjects are Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy. In the first year you also get Flying lessons. From third year you can take a few more subjects, in addition to your core subjects. The elective subjects are Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Divination. My favorite subjects are Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures." She said while she closed the filled bottles.

"What subjects are you now following?" He asked further.

"Well, for my third year till my fifth year I chose the elective subjects Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination to my core subjects. During fifth year you and your Head of House will come together to make your potential career choice and to discuss the most appropriate subjects for that specific career. I now follow the subjects Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination." She explained as she sticked some written labels on the bottles.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Cedric asked curious.

"I would like to be a Healer when I'm older. I like to take care of injured and sick people, so they'll be back to health in no time and all." She admitted.

"That seems to me that's a very good career choice for you." He said with a smile and filled the last bottle with potion.

Yoni had a broad smile on her lips and asked: "Where did you learn magic?"

"I've learned magic from my parents. Especially from my father, Goodwyn the Great. He was the former royal sorcerer of Enchancia. I went to the magical school, Hexley Hall." He started as he put the now filled bottles into the cabinet, while Yoni gave them to him. "But everyone from school laughed at me, because they thought that my magic was a failure. A bad joke. My father has too high expectations and was often disappointed in me if I didn't live up to it."

Yoni clearly heard disgust and irritation in his voice. She really felt bad for him.

"And your mother?" She asked in a soft and calm voice.

Cedric sighed, got a faint smile on his lips and said: "My mommy was different from my father. She always supported me, if it went well or bad. She always tried to cheer me up and was often angry at my father. She always saw me as a good sorcerer."

There Yoni had to smile and said: "I already like your mother and I haven't met heryet."

As a result, they both had to laugh.

When they stopped laughing, Cedric said: "I think she might like you too."

Yoni smiled and asked: "Cedric, could I come and make my summer homework here in your tower?"

"Yes, you can come here to make your homework. And your brother too. If you're here and done with your homework, maybe you can help me or you can read a book that I've here or in one of your own books." He said with a smile.

Her smile widened and she did something what Cedric didn't expect to happen or wasn't prepared for it.

Yoni wrapped her arms enthusiastic around his waist and hugged him. He jumped a little, but then he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Cedric." She said happily.

"It's my pleasure, Yoni." He whispered and had a small smile on his lips, as he tightened his hold on her shoulders.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**

 **A/N:**

 **The meaning of some Latin words:**

 *** Confusio means confusion, disorder,... in Latin.**

 *** Structura means structure, order,... in Latin.**

 *** Justitia means justice, justness, equity,... in Latin.**

 *** Ruina means debris, wreck, ruin, downfall, destruction, ... in Latin.**

 *** Sententia means judgment, sentence, view, opinion,... in Latin.**

 *** Despero means despair, hopeless,... in Latin.**

 *** Ancora means refuge, hope, anchor,... in Latin.**

 *** Illumino means shine, lighten,... in Latin.**

 *** Tenebra means darkness, night, gloom,... in Latin.**

 *** Otium means peace, rest, neurality, ease,... in Latin.**

 *** Cassida means helmet, war,... in Latin.**

 ***Praedonum means pirate in Latin.**

 *** Gaza means treasure, wealth and riches in Latin.**

 *** Tempus Videre means time view in Latin.**

 **Poll is up on my porfile. Please vote for you favorite name(s).**


End file.
